What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by LEH99223
Summary: Set in the future. A world where everything has gone to hell and it's up to Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers to save it. What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

My life for the last two months have been an emotional rollercoaster; It's been ten years since we defeated Reign. The first couple of years were great, we helped a lot of people and Aliens. Then three years after everything went to hell. More and more Aliens were trying to kill Kara or take over the DEO. We handled it for the most part, but two months ago my whole world came crashing down. I thought we took down Maxwell Lord but apparently he decided to rear his ugly head. Battle after Battle and he finally won; he killed Kara, yes that's right you read that correctly. Kara, my sister, the hero of National City is dead. She never had a chance we didn't see what was coming; he was always one step ahead of us. Even Lena couldn't see what was coming and she's more of a genius then he was. After he killed Kara we mourned her and then I kicked his ass; to the point where I killed him. Lena and Sam tried to stop me because they knew that killing someone was going to destroy me, But I couldn't let him get away with killing my little sister and family. To be honest killing him didn't do as much damage as people thought it was going too. Even Sara, my wife, yes that's right I married Sara Lance. But anyway even she knew killing someone was going to change me, but if you ask me I'm the same person I was before I killed Maxwell dickhead Lord...okay maybe I have changed; Eh who gives a crap.

Lena and I had a great idea to go back in time to save Kara, though everyone we've talked too about it doesn't think it's a good idea. Even Sara doesn't think it's a good idea even though she wanted to go back in time and save her sister from dying. But I also know where she's coming from and she's just trying to protect me; in case we can't actually save Kara. But we've been planning this for so long that I have to convince her to let us go back in time with the Waverider.

"Have you convinced the wife yet?", Lena asked as she walked into my house.

"Not yet, she's been away.", I said to Lena as I was preparing to go out.

"If you are planning to go anywhere I wouldn't. It's a mad-house out there, I had to take the emergency way to get here.", Lena said to me. Oh what I didn't mention was that the world has literally gone to shit. After Maxwell Lord killed Kara he overran the DEO and started using the aliens for experiments. Which he then used to make the world a living hell. There are few of us left from the DEO and we are trying to do as much as we can. Even Lena's company got taken over, but we are getting by and trying our best to get the world back to what it was. But I think we need Kara for that and that's why we need her back.

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do.", I said to Lena.

"That is true. Did Sara take the kids with her?", Lena asked me. Oh by the way Sara and I have twin girls; Ashley Kara and Melanie Laurel. They are about four almost five years old, normally they wouldn't go with Sara and the Legends, but with the world the way it is and only getting worse we thought they would be safer with Sara.

"She did, they should be back in a few days. Hopefully she'll be in a better mood by then I can make her see reason. I know she wanted to go back in time and save Laurel and was told she couldn't. I know she's just looking out for us because we may not even be able to save Kara if we go back in time; but I can't sit here and let the world go to shit because Maxwell fuking Lord's lackies are taking over.", I said to Lena.

"You know I agree with you, we need Kara back. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell her how I felt about her. Well how I still feel about her.", Lena said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah I know, if it makes you feel better I know for a fact she felt the same way about you. She just didn't know how you would react to it. Especially after you flipped out when she told you she was Supergirl.", I said to her as Sam and Ruby came into my house. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be with Vasquez and the others?", I then asked Sam.

"They went out to get some food about an hour ago. They haven't come back yet, we thought maybe they came here. You don't think they got caught do you?", Sam asked as I was heading to the window to look outside.

"They aren't here, they also haven't radioed in for a while now. Did they say where they were going to go?", I said then asked her.

"No, they were acting sort of strange actually. You don't think someone is controlling them do you? Cause then we are compromised; they know where the sanctuary is.", Ruby said to us.

"If we were compromised then the two of you wouldn't be standing here talking to us.", I said to them as I continued to look out the window. Now I have to worry about my team coming back in one piece. They better not have been compromised that is the last thing I need right now. It's bad enough my mother and my sister are dead. I don't need anyone else I care about to die.

"I know this is going to be a stupid question. But should we go look for them?", Sam asked as she looked at me for the answer. I wish it were that easy to just walk out and look for them. Everything now has to be planned out before doing anything because of the possibility of getting caught and killed.

"I'll go you three stay here, if I'm not back in an hour then we all know I won't be back.", I said to them as I went to go grab my jacket to head out of the house.

"You know I can't let you go out there alone, your wife will literally kill me. Just give me a few minutes to gear up and I'll go with you.", Lena said to me as she started to get ready to leave with me.

"I'm with Lena on this one, you aren't going alone either of you. Ruby and I will go with you two as well. Strength in numbers right? Isn't that what we always used to say?", Sam said to us as Ruby nodded her head to agree with her mother.

"Look where that got my sister and mother. Six feet in the ground; that's where they ended up. It's better if I go myself, it'll be quicker. Plus if they come back here we need someone to stay and let them in.", I said to them as I tried to head to the door but Lena stopped me.

"Don't start with this whole my life is hell because my family's dead. You aren't the only one who lost people that day, Alex. Don't go on a suicide mission just to prove something, we all know you can handle yourself we've seen it first hand.", Lena said to me. The Luthor in her hasn't really come out that much since all this started to happen. You would think she would have become more like a Luthor after Kara died. But really she just became quiet and closed off most of the time. I have too; but I can't let anyone else die because of this war. I have to protect my family, it's what Kara would be doing if she were still alive so I have to do the same.

"She's right you know, we all lost someone that day. Losing Kara, Eliza, J'onn, Clark, Winn, and Maggie having their funerals sucked big time. We lost so many family members all because an egotistical douchebag decided to play god and create all these hybrid aliens. We've all suffered the pain and the agony that comes with losing people. But that doesn't mean we go and do something stupid when we have people that will help. If they were all still here they wouldn't want you to go alone, Alex. We would come up with a plan and execute that plan. So get your head out of your ass and lets come up with a solid plan before we leave this house.", Sam said as she stood next to Lena.

"The thing is Sam, they aren't here and they are never coming back. I could care less about a plan. If something goes wrong out there at least I know I'll be seeing my family again.", I said to them.

"But in the process you'd be losing a wife, your kids, your two sisters' and niece. Not to mention we'd be losing you. Your girls would be growing up without their other mother. They already lost a majority of their family at a young age. You want them to bury their mother too? Think through this Alex, you know this isn't going to end well if you don't come up with a plan.", Lena said to me. She's always the voice of reason but right now all I can think about is saving the people I care about. I couldn't save Kara, my mother, J'onn, Clark, Winn or Maggie but I can sure as hell save my other teammates.

"You really should listen to them. If you walk out that door right now and come back in one piece I'm going to kill you myself.", Sara said as she came into the house from the back door.

"When did you get home? Where are the girls?", I asked her.

"They're with the other Legends. Lena pushed the distress signal so I had them drop me off at home. I didn't know what I would be walking into, I didn't want the girls walking into something they shouldn't be seeing. They already looked death in the eye when they saw their family members being buried. I didn't want them seeing their mother, aunts and cousin dead. Why are you being so stupid and reckless?", Sara said to me then asked me.

"Because I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing while the people I care about die in front of me. I so badly want to go back in time and fix this whole thing, I want to save my family from being killed by that bastard.", I said to Sara.

"You don't think I want the same thing? I would love to go back in time and save my sister from dying, or my father? Not to mention my other family members. You don't think I want to bring back my wife and daughters' family? I would do anything to make you happy again, Alex you know I would. But going back in time to fix this will just cause more issues. That's why I didn't go back in time to save Laurel when I first became a Legend.", Sara said to me as she tried to get me to see reason. I hate the fact that they are right, I know going back in time is so risky and it can screw more things up but at the same time I could care less. I want my family whole again.

"It's not like I would be going alone, Lena's coming with me. It's simple we can go back in time and be our younger selves. We can make sure none of this happens. All you have to do is just help us get there. We just need something from the Waverider, then Lena can send us back in time and we finally fix all this shit.", I said to her.

"What could possibly go wrong with that plan? Oh I know you could be killed or stuck in the past and change your future. The girls could never be born, you would be risking everything just to save them. I know how hard this is for you, when I lost Laurel it nearly broke me, actually it did. But I realized that bringing her back could have caused so much more destruction. You need to realize that bringing everybody back would make thing worse especially since you are saving more than one person. For each person you save the future could change so drastically and you wouldn't even know it until it was too late.", Sara said to me. I love her and the girls I really do I would die in a heart beat for them. But I also need my other family members back, I need to have my sister and best friend back; I've been so lost without them.

"Sara I have to do this, please understand where I'm coming from. We could change the future for the better. I know the risk of doing this and I know all the possible outcomes but that hasn't changed my mind at all.", I said to her as I started to tear.

"Maybe this will change your mind. If you go back in time and happen to fix things without consequences, just know the girls and I may not be here when you come home. I love you Alex I do, but what you want to do could be so dangerous that I can't be here when you get back. I'll leave what you need from the Waverider, if you want you can say goodbye to the girls.", Sara said as she tossed something to Lena.

"Just tell them I love them and I'll see them soon.", I said to Sara who nodded her head and then left out the back door.

"You sure about this? You could lose your family.", Sam said as we headed down stairs to my lab.

"I'm sure, you two go look for crew if you can't find them then come back here. I need you to look out for this place. We'll see you when we return, keep an eye on Sara and the girls if they come back please.", I said to Sam and Ruby as Lena was preparing the time machine.

"You know we will. Kick some ass okay. Love you.", Sam said as she hugged me then went over to Lena to say her goodbyes.

"You know I think you're stupid for risking your life with Sara and the girls. I still love you just think you've gotten stupid in your old age.", Ruby said to me which got me to laugh. This kid has such balls; even when we first met and she was twelve she was a spitfire.

"Love you too kiddo, keep an eye on your mother.", I said to her as I hugged and kissed her head.

"Ready to save the world?", Lena asked me as she started up the time machine.

"I've been ready for months.", I said to her as I took her hand and we went through the time machine.


	2. Chapter 2

When we walked into the time machine, it was like a black void of nothing came upon us; well that's what it felt like for me I couldn't see Lena so I'm not sure how she's feeling. I wonder if this is actually going to work. Like are we actually going to wake up in our younger bodies or are we going to be sharing a timeline with them? As far as Lena said we'd be inhabiting their bodies but we can't know for sure until we are actually there. It seems like forever for this time machine to kick us back in time. I thought it would be faster than this, but whatever as long as it works like Lena says it will. I can't wait to see my family again; yes I'm going to miss Sara and the girls but I've been wanting to save everyone since they died. Now I get that chance and I can't wait to hug my sister and mother again. Lena also didn't tell me what day she was going to send us back too. I hope it's a holiday so that we can see everyone again. Well there's a light coming towards me I guess that means it worked and we are in the past now. As I slowly open my eyes I can tell I'm in my apartment; but it feels like someone is next to me. As I look over I noticed Sam sleeping next to me. Great Lena you sent us back to when I was friends with benefits with Sam. I figured she would have sent us back a few more months after this; us cutting this whole thing off was so awkward it wasn't even funny. As soon as I was about to get up my phone started to ring. I noticed it was Lena calling me so I quickly picked it up and headed into my bathroom.

"I am going to kill you Luthor, you really had to send us back to when Sam and I were sleeping together?", I said into the phone as I picked it up.

"Hey I had to wake up to Jimmy. Not one of my finest moments I'll admit but this was the only day I could remember that we were all together. It's thanksgiving, which means we'll all be at Kara's later and we can see everyone. So in a way you're welcome.", Lena said into the phone.

"I guess that makes up for it, but now I have to go through that whole awkward break up thing with Sam. You remember how that went, we were all so jumping around each other.", I said into the phone.

"Al, everything okay?", Sam said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just going to the bathroom be out in a minute.", I said to her.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone.", Sam said through the door.

"Nope, just talking to myself I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you start making coffee and breakfast.", I said to her as I heard Lena chuckling on the phone.

"Kara's coming over for breakfast remember? She wants to talk to us about something.", Sam said into the phone. Right this is the day she told Sam and I that she had feelings for Lena. I completely forgot about that.

"Right well just start the coffee then.", I said as I hear Sam walking away from the door. "I totally forgot that Kara wanted to talk to us about how she felt about you. How am I supposed to act like I didn't already know this?", I said into the phone as Lena was still chuckling at my awkwardness with Sam.

"You know what happened this day, you know what you said to her. So just try and not be so awkward when she tells you. Look I have to go Jimmy just woke up, I'll see you later and again try to act normal or they are going to know something is wrong.", Lena said to me before she hung up the phone.

"Easier said than done Luthor.", I said out loud to myself before I headed out of the bathroom.

"Hey you, Kara and Ruby should be here any moment. Maybe you should go put some clothes on.", Sam said to me as I looked down to realize I was completely naked. Forgot we had sex last night, welp. "Unless you want to go another round I'm sure we can fit two in before they come.", Sam said to me as she started walking closer to me.

"No I'm good, I mean last night was good for me. Right anyway I'm going to go change.", I said to Sam as I quickly walked into my room to change.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off.", Sam said to me as she followed me into my room.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong here just can't wait to see everyone later for some good food. We should bring a pie or something to Kara's later.", I said to Sam with a smile on my face hopefully it didn't look forced because it definitely was. God, why am I such an awkward person right now? That's usually Kara's job, damnit.

"You're excited to see everyone? I find that hard to believe since just yesterday you had a fight with J'onn and your mother. That's why I came over last night, you needed a distraction. Ruby stayed at Kara's for the night so we could have some alone time. Are you sure you're okay?", Sam said to me, fuck I completely forgot that I had a fight with my mom and J'onn the night before thanksgiving. Shit, come up with something good Alex.

"Right well after a long night of recharging my batteries, I realized that I was wrong and I'm putting the fight behind me. Life is too short to fight all the time, especially over stupid shit.", I said to Sam.

"Now you realize that? I tried to get you to realize that last night, but instead we just ended up having really good sex.", Sam said with a shake of her head as the doorbell rang. "Well finish getting changed I'll let Kara and Ruby in.", Sam said as she headed to the door. Come on Alex get your head out of your ass and focus. Stop being so fucking awkward with everything. Before I headed out of my room my phone beeped to let me know that Lena had texted me.

 _Just realized Jimmy and I had sex last night...disgusting I don't even like penis. I really needed to get my shit together back then._

Leave it to Lena to make me laugh. This is gold I can't wait to tease her about this.

 _Haha, I too had sex last night but good thing it was with someone who has a vagina_. I texted back to her.

 _Asshole._ Is the response I got back. _I wonder if Kara's vagnia is like a steal trap? I can't wait until I can find out._ Oh my god Lena, I think I'm going to puke. Oh god images in my head this is gross that's my little sister.

 _I think I just threw up a little...that's my little sister's vagnia you're talking about. I don't need to have the visual or the words spoken to me. Just gross…_ I sent back to her.

 _Pay back bitch._ Wow Lena after sex with a guy is more of a bitch then Lena without sex.

"Al, you coming out?", Sam said from the doorway of my bedroom.

"Yeah.", I said to her as I put my shirt on and headed out to the living room.

"Hey Alex!", Ruby said as she came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey kid, how was your sleep over with Kara?", I asked her without looking at Kara; I know the minute I see her I'm going to start crying.

"It was good we stayed up a late with ice cream and watching a movie.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Good I'm glad you had fun.", I said to her as I finally looked up at Kara.

"Morning sis.", Kara said to me as she hugged me and I bear hugged her back.

"I've missed you.", I said to her without realizing she has no idea what I'm talking about. To her it's only been like what twelve hours since I last saw her.

"You just saw me last night, we've been away from each other for much longer then that. Are you okay?", Kara said then asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Am I not allowed to miss my sister even if it's just for a few hours?", I said then asked.

"No you are, just find it a little weird are you sure you're definitely okay?", Kara said then asked me.

"I'm fine, so what's for breakfast.", I said to change the subject not really wanting to talk about this.

"Well Ruby and I stopped at the bagel store on our way over.", Kara said as we started to to get ready to eat breakfast.

"Sounds good.", I said to them as we started to sit down to eat our breakfast.

"So when are we due to go to your house?", Sam asked Kara, as my phone started to ring.

"That better not be J'onn he promised no DEO stuff for today.", Kara said to me as I looked at my screen to see that it was Lena calling me again.

"No just Lena I'll be back.", I said to them as I headed into my room to answer my phone. "What's up?", I said into the phone.

"I'm on my way to LCorp and something was following me. Did Sara mention anything about what could go wrong if we went back in time. Like is there any aliens or creatures that could possibly want us dead for screwing up the timeline?", Lena asked into the phone.

"No, but I remember Barry, the Flash, mentioning something when he went back in time that something was trying to find him and kill him. Maybe it's the same thing that's following you? Though you are a Luthor so maybe it's just some scubbag that wants you dead.", I said into the phone.

"That's a possibility, but they normally attack. This thing or whatever just stalked me and didn't attempt to attack me. So maybe it's just watching us to make sure we didn't screw anything up? It's no longer following me at least I don't think it is.", Lena said into the phone.

"Just keep on eye out, if it happens again just text me Kara and I can be there in a flash.", I said into the phone.

"How are you going to explain that to Kara?", Lena asked with her know it all tone of voice.

"I'll figure it out.", I said to her with annoyance in my voice.

"You do that, are you still being awkward?", Lena said then asked.

"Shut up Luthor you're so annoying.", I said into the phone with a pout to my voice.

"Sure I'm the annoying one. Well anyway we'll see each other later at dinner. Just try and not be so awkward.", Lena said before she hung up the phone.

"Bitch.", I said to the phone in a loving sisterly way. I love Lena as a sister that's what our relationship has turn into over the years, but damn sometimes she can be a complete bitch. I guess she can say the same thing about me; whatever.

"Alex, everything okay with Lena?", Kara asked as she came into my room.

"Yeah everything's fine, did you go shopping for everything for tonight to cook?", I asked Kara.

"We went the other night, do you not remember that? Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really strange.", Kara said to me then asked.

"I'm fine really just tired is all.", I said to my sister who looked at me like I was gross.

"Ew, I don't think I need to know about your sex life.", Kara said to me which got us to laugh.

"Isn't that what sisters are supposed to be talking about?", I asked Kara with sarcasm in my voice. To be honest Kara and I used to talk to each other about everything. I guess we haven't gotten there yet. I thought we were always like that but maybe it just felt like that.

"Yeah I don't need the details though.", Kara said with a laugh to her voice.

"Ugh whatever.", I said to her as I pushed her arm slightly. I really do miss these times Kara and I used to have. I wish I can just tell her what happens in the future and just get it all out in the open so we can change it. But I know I can't do that until the time is right; and even then we don't know if the future will change.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should really go back to eating breakfast, I have something to talk to you and Sam about.", Kara said to me as we walked out into the kitchen again.

"Right, so what did you want to talk to us about?", Sam said as soon as we started to eat breakfast again.

"Don't judge me on this, I don't know why I said that. I know you two won't judge me…", Kara said before I interrupted her.

"Kara, just tell us what you need to tell us.", I said to her with a smile on my face. I forgot she rambles so much. Before she died she really didn't ramble all that much.

"Fine, I like Lena, like might be in love with her. But I doubt she feels the same way about me because she's with James.", Kara said to us. Here we go now I have to try and talk her into telling Lena she loves her; because I know Lena loves her back. But I have to do it so that she doesn't suspect anything.

"The way she looks at you I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you.", Sam said to Kara with a smile on her face. "You don't buy a multimillion company for your best friend.", Sam also said which got Ruby to laugh at her.

"Shut up.", Kara said as she got as read as a tomato. We love making fun of her, she gets so embarrassed so easily.

"I agree with Sam, no one has a best friend that will buy a company for them.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face as she got even more red. As we were sitting there talking I started to feel like I was falling, and everything went black. It sort of feels like it did when we went back in time; this better not be a fluke I'll kill whoever is taking us out of time.

"Alex, Lena.", I heard Sam say, but not the Sam I was just talking too. I swear if they brought us back to our own time I'm going to kill them.

"How did we get back?", Lena asked as her and I were standing in my basement.

"I brought you back.", Barry said, I have no idea how he got here or why he's here but I'm about to go all psycho on his ass.

"And why the fuck did you do that?", I asked him as he looked like he was about to piss himself. Same old Barry, can't handle when a dominate woman goes for him.

"Sara asked me too, just the short time you were back in time has changed a lot. Not the war you guys had but some things.", Barry said as Sara came into the basement with the twin behind her; she looked to be about six months pregnant. I wonder if we changed anything else.

"Did we change anything else?", Lena asked everyone as I was just staring at Sara with my eyes popping out of my head. After the twins were born we weren't going to have anymore kids, we both agreed on that.

"Oh you changed a lot.", Sara said as we followed her upstairs. As we walked into the living room we saw a little boy about three playing with toys.

"Who's that?", I asked Sara as Lena was watching the little boy like she knew who he was.

"That's my son, mine and Kara's. But where's Kara?", Lena said then asked Sara.

"She still died just not when she originally died. She's been dead for about three days now. This is your son, Mason Jeremiah. Everyone who originally died are still dead but they died at different times. After that day that Kara told you how she felt about Lena, changed. They got together and married each other years later. You two were about five years into marriage when you decided to have kids. But with Kara being an Alien on Earth she couldn't carry kids; so you decided to carry but you had a couple of miscarriages and then three years ago you got pregnant with Mason. I told you that going back in time would change things; and not for the better.", Sara said with anger in her voice.

"How is it that you remember everything?", Lena asked Sara with tears in her eyes.

"We were on the Waverider. We probably wouldn't be here if we weren't. I went to bed the night you two left and woke up the next morning six months pregnant. Which thanks by the way, we agreed no more after these two.", Sara said to me with a glare that could kill.

"Sorry, I just wanted my family back.", I said to Sara with tears in my eyes.

"I know you did, and believe me I do too. But Al, we can't save them, their deaths were a fixed point in time. They'll die no matter what we do, I wish there was a way around it but there isn't. Please can we let this go now? Can we try and get back to our lives.", Sara said as she got closer to me and wiped the tears from my face.

"I guess I got the life I was wishing but can never remember it.", Lena said as she started to tear too.

"Mama no cry.", Mason said as he came over to Lena and hugged her legs.

"Hey buddy.", Lena said as she picked Mason up and hugged him.

"He looks like Kara.", I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"The only thing we have left of her.", Lena said to me as I hugged her and Mason.

"I really am sorry that you guys couldn't save Kara and everyone else. If you ever need help just come get me.", Barry said as he stepped into the portal to go to his Earth.

"Are you angry that you are pregnant again?", I asked Sara after the hug.

"No, I love having your kids, Al, but I'm pissed that this whole thing happened. I'll never regret having another kid and I'll love this little one as much as I love those girls but I wish you never went back in time it only hurt you and Lena more.", Sara said as she hugged me.

"I vote next time you two listen to Sara.", Sam said with a smirk on her face to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Arias.", I said to Sam as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Soooo mature Danvers.", Sam said which got everyone to chuckle.

"Do you have any missions to go on?", I asked Sara.

"No, I'm taking a step back from Captain so that we can focus on our family.", Sara said to me as the girls hugged my legs and I kissed their heads.

"That sounds like a plan.", I said to her with a smile on my face, then out of nowhere this blinding white light appeared.

"What the hell? Where are we?", I heard myself say, though it wasn't me that was talking.

"Looks like another Earth.", I heard Kara say to her Alex.

"What the fuck is going on around here?", Sara asked as she looked at Lena and I.

"Don't look at us, this wasn't us.", Lena said to her as I shrugged my shoulders at Sara.

"Well then who was it?", Sara said out loud.

"That would be our Lena I suppose. We were supposed to be going to Earth 38, but I don't think this is it.", Kara said to us.

"This is Earth 38, but in the future what year are you guys from?", I asked them.

"2019, why? What year is it now?", the other Alex asked us.

"2028 almost 2029 actually.", I said to them as their faces showed signs of being confused.

"We're 10 years into the future, how the fuck did that happen?", Alex said to her sister.

"Don't look at me I didn't make the thing that got us here.", Kara said to her Alex.

"No but your girlfriend did, so I thought maybe you'd know how it worked.", Alex said to Kara.

"What Earth are you guys from anyway?", I asked them.

"The same one as yours just from the past apparently.", Kara said as her Alex was still looking pretty angry at the whole situation.

"What were you trying to do?", Lena asked them.

"We were trying to travel to where my wife is in time because she's about to either get herself killed or hurt, knowing her both.", Alex said to us.

"Would I be your wife?", Sara asked.

"Yes, well not this you but yes.", Alex said.

"Wait I don't ever remember traveling in time to find you.", I said to everyone.

"See so this is your fault.", Sara said to Lena and I.

"How is this their fault, I'm getting confused here.", Kara said to everyone.

"Well our Lena and Alex went back in time to fix some things that have happened. But we pulled them out of time because things were changing. Apparently they changed the past too.", Sam said to everyone.

"That's why you never go back in time to fix things, everyone knows that.", Alex said to us.

"If you knew why you would have done the same thing.", I said to her.

"And you can't tell me because it'll change things, got it. So who are the kids?", Alex asked as she was looking at the twins and Mason.

"We can't tell you that either, that can change things as well.", Sara said before anyone else could answer.

"Right, so how do we get back to our time?", Kara asked us.

"I can take a look at the device and see if I can fix it.", Lena said as she got closer to Kara and Kara handed her the device that go them there.

"We'd appreciate it thank you.", Alex said to Lena.

"This better not affect anything. I better still be standing here after they are gone. Or I'm coming back from the dead again and killing you.", Sara said to me which got me kind of worried because she would actually do that. She's come back from the dead twice already.

"I'm sure everything will be fine once they leave.", I said to her, I forgot how scary she is when she's pregnant.

"It better be Danvers.", Sara said to me as she went to sit on the couch to play with the girls and Mason.

"I forgot how moody your wife is when she's pregnant.", Sam said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Arias.", I said to her with a smirk of my own. I can't believe we once slept with each other; I mean it was really good sex but we act more like sisters then we do friends with benefits.

"Glad I don't have that.", Sam said with a sad tone to her voice.

"That's a lie, you miss Marissa and you know it. We all do, she was great for you.", I said to her mentioning the woman she was dating for years until she got into a bad car accident and was killed.

"She was, she took great care of Ruby and I. We still visit her grave sometimes.", Sam said to me with tears in her eyes.

"You know we'd go with you, you just have to ask.", Sara said, having heard our conversation.

"I know, but most times Ruby and I just find ourselves there when we are out looking for food. We never really plan it.", Sam said.

"Where is Ruby?", I asked her realizing that my niece isn't in the room.

"She's with the gang, they finally came back.", Sam said to us.

"Good, you asked them the questions though right?", I asked her.

"Of course I did, everyone passed with flying colors.", Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Thank god, I really don't have the energy to be fighting right now.", I said as Lena was trying to help the other Alex and Kara.

"Same here, have you figured that thing out yet?", Sara said to us then to Lena.

"Yes, I have. Just have to tweak it a bit and then it'll send you guys to where you have to go.", Lena said to Sara and then to the other Alex and Kara.

"Can it take us home as well?", Kara asked Lena.

"We don't need it to get home, we find Sara and save her and the Waverider can take us home. We just need to get to Sara.", Alex said to her sister. She seems to be more stressed than I ever was.

"Stop being so uptight and bossy.", Kara said to her sister.

"I'm not being uptight and bossy, I just would like to get to my wife.", Alex said to Kara.

"Is it really a good time to be fighting?", Sam said to them.

"This has nothing to do with you, this is between us.", Alex said to Sam.

"Wow someone has a stick up their ass.", Sara said to the other Alex, this is going to turn into a huge fight for no reason. No one in this family can keep their mouths shut with shit.

"Okay before this gets out of hand, let's just stop talking to each other. Lena fix the device so they can get to their Sara before something happens. Everyone else just stay clear of each other.", I said to everyone.

"Who died and made you queen?", the other Alex asked me.

"In this time I am the boss, I have been for the past few months.", I said to them with a voice that left no room to argue with me. I have been to hell and back and these two haven't seen anything yet. They have no idea what we've been through the last few years and months. "Lena how long is this going to take?", I asked her not wanting them around for much longer.

"Shouldn't take long, seems pretty simple to tweak.", Lena said as she was playing with the device.


End file.
